


Day 244 - Checkmate

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [244]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>‘Kidnapped by M. Home late. S’</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 244 - Checkmate

‘Kidnapped by M. Home late. S’

John smiled when he read the text. It was only fair that he wasn’t the only one being kidnapped by his lover’s slightly mad brother. He ran his thumb over the screen of his mobile and felt a warm fondness for Sherlock, who still insisted on signing all his texts to John. At least he had stopped using both initials.

John decided to use the unexpected alone time to clean the flat and write up their latest case. 

When Sherlock got home John was sitting on the sofa, reading a medical journal. Sherlock dropped his coat, flopped down next to John and rested his head in John’s lap. Visiting Mycroft always gave him a headache and John dutifully started to massage his scalp.

“That bad?”

“Mmh. No, it was actually important. Mycroft’s men picked up a man that he described as my evil nemesis. His love for exaggeration aside, he seemed to have a point. The man had a very elaborated game plan that ended with blowing the two of us up. He didn’t seem to be averse to killing himself too in order to get to me.”

“That sounds rather evil. And mad.”

“Mycroft will be insufferable for months.”

“Probably.” John placed a kiss on Sherlock’s forehead. “At least we can share that burden.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Christian'.
> 
> This one is for 'Kleine Lady' who tried to help me when I had problems with this prompt. Coincidentally I had just written a story about an unusual Christian name the day before and one about religion a few days earlier, so I was kinda stuck what to do with the prompt. I researched early Christian symbols trying to spark the muse but nothing happened. Lady said I should write smut with Sherlock as a priest, but that doesn't fit into my verse and has been done expertly by others already.  
> Finally I decided to use the theme of good vs evil.
> 
> This is all you will ever here about Moriarty in my verse. Mycroft saved the day. :D


End file.
